


Luz de luna

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Regalos de Akira [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, First Dance, First Time, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Dancing, True Love, Victorian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: ―No hay un nosotros Damian, no puede haber un nosotros. Sabes que les pasa a los hombres que yacen con otros hombres. Aun si tu padre tiene mucho dinero nada nos excluye del juicio público. ¿Qué dirán de ti? ―Richard toma las manos del joven entre las suyas, inclinándose un poco para poder mirarlo.―Por eso sigues insistiendo en que me case, porque te importa el qué dirán.―Yo me casaré en unos meses. ―Grayson confiesa.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Regalos de Akira [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Luz de luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam9505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam9505/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221966) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Muchas gracias a Sam por participar en Twitter con este sorteo. Espero que esto te guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.  
> Síganme en Twitter @CassidyAkira

El sonido tenue del fonógrafo reproduce una melodía lenta. Ambos cuerpos se mueven al ritmo, danzando con delicadeza, la mano del adulto en los hombros de su joven compañero. El adolescente se mantiene erguido, con su palma en la cintura de su maestro y apretando la otra mano entre sus dedos. Elevando un poco la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de este.

―Estás mejorando cada día. ―El maestro comenta. La mano del joven empuja hacia atrás, guiando al mayor para dar una vuelta. El chico no es tan alto, por lo que debe de pararse en las puntas de sus pies para poder pasar su mano por encima de la cabeza del mayor.

Los dedos del joven se aprietan en la cintura de su maestro cuando nota que este mira por la ventana. El son del vals de moda sigue reproduciéndose en el fonógrafo, han danzado tantas veces que, aun si ambos están distraídos pueden seguir el ritmo. El adolescente de nuevo, él guía. Él es quien debe aprender a guiar a una mujer en la vida real.

―Se más delicado, si haces eso con una chica podrías lastimarla, Damian. ―El mayor se queja. Regresa su mirada a su joven pupilo mientras ambos se pasean sobre la pista. El son comienza a hacerse más rápido.

―No importa. ―Damian hunde sus dedos en la carne más suave de la cintura de su mentor. Acercándose para que ambos puedan girar, si el otro chico llevara un vestido ese movimiento se vería increíble. Pero solo son dos hombres, bailando en la intimidad de un viejo salón solitario―. Si te pones tenso, debo de guiarte con más fuerza. ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy Grayson?

―Ya eres un buen bailarín, creo que estás listo para ser presentado en sociedad.

―No voy a casarme. ―El joven protesta, deteniendo su danza mientras se aleja del centro de la pista, con la música en su punto más alto; Richard suspira―. Te he repetido a ti y a mi padre que no estoy interesado.

―Eres el único hijo de Bruce Wayne, es tu deber seguir con la línea de sangre. Tu padre lo hizo…

―Cuando tenía casi 30, Grayson. Él no puede presionarme para que me case y tenga hijos a los 16.

―Bruce ya es viejo, quiere conocer a sus nietos. ―Grayson va detrás del joven, evitando que apague el fonógrafo―. Espera Damian, si lo apagas los empleados entrarán.

― ¿Quieres quedarte a solas conmigo?

―No me refiero a eso.

―Sabes que aprendí a bailar desde el año pasado y sigo fingiendo cuando bailo con mi madre para alargar estas lecciones.

―No digas eso delante de nadie más.

―Sé que no debo hacerlo, sé porque no debo hacerlo. Esto, lo nuestro.

―No hay un nosotros Damian, no puede haber un nosotros. Sabes que les pasa a los hombres que yacen con otros hombres. Aun si tu padre tiene mucho dinero nada nos excluye del juicio público. ¿Qué dirán de ti? ―Richard toma las manos del joven entre las suyas, inclinándose un poco para poder mirarlo.

―Por eso sigues insistiendo en que me case, porque te importa el qué dirán.

―Yo me casaré en unos meses. ―Grayson confiesa.

― ¿¡Cuándo planeabas decírmelo!? ―El adolescente toma a su maestro por las solapas tirando de él para acercarlo.

―Estoy diciéndotelo ahora.

― ¿Cuándo?

― ¿Cuándo qué?

― ¿Cuándo te casas?

―En diciembre, con Bárbara Gordon.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque es lo que tu padre quiere para nosotros.

―Respuesta incorrecta. ―Damian da un paso al frente cerrando aún más la distancia entre ellos―. La respuesta correcta es “porque la amo.”

―Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no la amo. ―Las manos del joven suben por el pecho del mayor, como si acomodara sus solapas.

―Entonces no me obligues a casarme por conveniencia. Cásate conmigo. ―No es la primera vez que Damian hace esa propuesta, tampoco es la primera vez que él se niega. La música sigue en su apogeo, lo suficientemente alta como para que los empleados y más importante aún los otros miembros de la familia crean que siguen bailando. El hijo de Wayne cumplirá 17 en unas semanas, su madre planeo una enorme fiesta con la intención de presentarle a algunas chicas y que elija una esposa.

―Sabes que eso es imposible. ―Richard mantiene sus brazos caídos, sin apenas moverlos, sin intención de tocar a Damian más de la cuenta. Tim estaba comprometido, la boda de Jason se celebraría después del cumpleaños de Damian. Dick había usado la excusa de que Barbara quería estudiar y después casarse, que le estaba dando tiempo.

―Huyamos.

―Estás diciendo eso porque sabes que me casaré.

―Estoy diciendo esto porque lo he planeado durante un tiempo.

―Desde cuándo.

―Desde que mi madre comenzó a hablar de mi matrimonio.

―Tu padre me matará, dirá que mi deber era cuidarte, enseñarte, como si fueras mi hermano, como mi hijo. Como él lo hizo conmigo. No esto Damian, nunca esto. ―Richard da un paso atrás, tratando de abrir la distancia. Wayne se aferra a él, rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos.

―No eres mi hermano y no tenemos que decírselo.

―Nos encontrará.

― ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí? Casarte con una mujer a la que no amas y fingir que todo es perfecto.

―Podemos seguir en contacto.

―No seré tu amante, ¿Qué quieres que sea esto? nos veremos una vez al mes en un bar de opio de mala muerte. Será peor cuando lo sepan.

―Nadie tiene que saberlo.

―Quiero decirle a mi familia que te amo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

―Todo, soy mayor, soy tu hermano, soy un hombre.

―El único problema es que eres un hombre. Nadie se quejaría si quisiera casarme con Casandra, aun si ella es mayor o mi hermana.

―Ese no es el punto.

― ¿Cuál es entonces?

―Esto se tiene que terminar, hoy.

―Pues no sé cómo le vas a explicar a mi padre que no sé bailar.

―No me refiero al baile. Me refiero a esto que llamamos nosotros. No más, le diré a Bruce que las lecciones se acaban y me mudaré a la casa que compré para Bárbara.

―Eres un cobarde.

― ¿Quieres ir a la cárcel?

―No te has acostado conmigo, que nos amemos no es un delito.

― ¿Quién va a creer eso? cuando alguien, quien sea sepa de esto nos encarcelaran a ambos. No tendremos un juicio justo, eres un adolescente y nadie creerá que no hemos hecho más que besarnos.

―Es la verdad.

―No seas ingenuo.

―No seas ingenuo tu Grayson. Yo hablo en serio, vamos al norte a Canadá o al sur a México. Nos uniremos a un circo, compraremos una granja, me llevaré mi violín y seremos artistas callejeros; podemos ir a donde tú quieras. Lejos de aquí, donde nadie nos conozca.

―No sabes lo que estás diciendo, naciste y creciste en la opulencia. No sabes que es pasar frío, vivir en la calle, el hambre.

―Moriré de todas formas, quizá mañana me atoro con la semilla de un melocotón y muero joven o vivo otros 100 años y muero de viejo. ―Damian está sobre las puntas de sus dedos, Richard lo sabe. Él no es lo suficientemente alto aun―. Lo que importa es como viviré esa vida, en esta estúpida sala aprendiendo a bailar o allá afuera, contigo. Si tengo que morir de hambre quiero que sea a tu lado.

―Por milésima vez no, no puedes pedirme esto. Es un suicido, no conoces el mundo…―Damian no se pone los guantes cuando bailan, él tampoco lo hace. Puede notar las manos del joven tomar su cabello y tirar de él para atraerlo a un beso. Richard dijo la verdad, solo se han besado. Wayne lo presiona contra la mesa del fonógrafo intentando acorralarlo para que no huya. Dick no quiere huir, porque es raro que el joven tome la iniciativa y mucho más que sea tan intenso.

Tirando del cabello de Richard, separando sus labios para permitir que sus lenguas se muevan al tono suave de la música. Las manos de Grayson sujetan la cintura del joven colando sus dedos debajo del chaleco de punto. Damian jadea contra su boca, empujando su pierna entre las de Dick.

―Espera. ―Richard pide, tomando al menor por los hombros.

―Nos iremos hoy, ve a tu habitación y haz tus maletas. ―Damian ordena, esa es su decisión y no hay manera de revocarla. Richard intenta ignorar la cálida erección de Wayne sobre su muslo. Pensar en que él no está igual de duro que su amado, que no ha deseado en secreto llegar a mucho más que esos besos. Damian da un paso de lado y se sacude las ropas, se aclara la garganta al tiempo que quita la aguja del fonógrafo―. Espera por mí en el invernadero a la medianoche.

…

Richard Grayson se dice que no debería de estar ahí, no en medio de la noche, no con dos enormes maletas y los bolsillos llenos de dinero. No debería de estar esperando a Damian. Porque está mal que quiera huir con él, es un niño rico, no conoce la vida en la calle, no sabe cómo cuidarse solo. Pero si se casa, sabe que Damian se irá de todas maneras, solo en la calle, con miedo, sin nadie que lo cuide.

Intenta convencerse de que no lo hace porque lo ama, sino porque es su deber. No porque Damian lo ama y el ama a Damian, porque también ha pensado en tener una granja y sentarse en el pórtico, ambos tomados de la mano. Mirando los pantanos, los campos de maíz o las tierras con animales. Lejos de la civilización, de las miradas entrometidas de la gente, de los chismes y escándalos. Donde puedan amarse sin importar que.

―Sube. ―El joven ordena, saltando del asiento del piloto del carro y tomando las maletas para empujarlas al interior. Damian lleva su violín, unas maletas enormes. Una silla de montar y algo en un arcón que Dick no reconoce y su estuche de pinturas. Grayson sube al interior de la carroza al tiempo que ambos se ponen en marcha. El corazón de Dick golpeando contra su pecho como si intentara salir por su boca.

No hay más palabras entre ellos, como si fueran a ser descubiertos si sus voces se oyeran. Damian detiene la carroza antes de amanecer, cambia sus caballos cansados por los de alguien más y toma unos nuevos para continuar su camino. Dick no está seguro de a donde van, él no se lo dijo. Para esas alturas ya deben haber notado su ausencia, quizá saldrían en los periódicos, pondrían sus rostros por todos los caminos para encontrarlos.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―Damian cuestiona asomándose por la pequeña rendija.

―Eso debería preguntarlo yo, llevas casi un día sin dormir. Deberíamos parar.

―Ven aquí y toma las riendas, un día más y estaremos llegando al desierto.

―Iremos a México.

―Ahí decidiremos a donde quieres ir. Puedes volver al circo, compraremos una casa cerca de un lago. Te dejaré escoger. ―El menor explica. Dick baja de la carroza para tomar las riendas―. Solo debes seguir la carretera; si te pierdes despiértame.

Dick sabe conducir una carroza, sabe cómo llegar a Texas. Ha cambiado su ropa cara por algo más discreto, se asoma un poco para cerciorarse que Damian esté bien. El sol se vuelve más fuerte avisando que están cerca de su destino, lo suficientemente lejos de la sombría Gotham. Ahora están donde el sol brilla y el viento sopla.

―Me toca. ―Damian habla cuando los ojos de Grayson están por cerrarse―. Acamparemos al anochecer y mañana decidiremos a donde ir.

Es el tercer día de viaje cuando finalmente llegan al desierto. Richard apenas ha dormido un poco, cuando escucha los nuevos caballos relinchar y la carroza se detiene. Damian maldice en voz alta, dejando el lugar del conductor y abre la puerta del carro. El interior es demasiado estrecho para que dos puedan entrar; por las maletas que se amontonan y los cofres.

―Dame el arcón negro, es una carpa, dormiré afuera. ―Wayne exige.

―Te ayudaré.

―Bien, hay que aprovechar la luz que queda. No quiero hacer una fogata llamaremos demasiado la atención. ―Dick no está seguro de cuando Damian aprendió a montar una carpa, quizá vio a los empleados hacerlo. No tomo un curso, pero el chico trabaja con facilidad y en silencio. ¿Qué debe decir ahora? ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora? Richard golpea la última estaca mientras Wayne mete las cubiertas acolchonadas de los asientos a la tienda―. Me duché en la última parada, hay agua en la parte trasera si te quieres bañar. Esperaré adentro.

―Lo haré, gracias. ―Richard se pregunta si aquello está bien, idea una manera de regresar a Damian con su familia en caso de que algo salga mal. Quizá escribirá una carta a Bruce apenas se asienten. Donde diga que ambos están bien, que ayuda a Damian a cumplir su sueño de ser un artista errante. Ideando una manera de mentirle al hombre que lo acogió como su padre, a ese que traicionó. Para no romper el corazón de Bruce, para no revelarle que huyeron para estar juntos. Como una pareja, como un matrimonio, como dos personas que se aman.

―No creo que mis padres quieran buscarnos. ―Damian dice cuando Richard entra a la carpa. Adentro está cálido, hay algunas sábanas mullidas y los sillones sirven como una cama cómoda. Será la primera vez que duerman juntos. Que compartan el mismo espacio.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Les dejé una nota. Les dije que me iba, que no quería casarme, que te secuestré y obligué a venir conmigo. Incluso dije que si querían que vivieras no deberían buscarnos. Pondremos un anuncio en el periódico la siguiente semana.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque si esto sale mal quiero que regreses a tu vida, ve con esa mujer y cásate. Di que te obligué a venir conmigo, porque no quiero que esto arruine tu futuro.

―Damian, el único futuro que necesito es contigo. ―Grayson se inclina sobre la improvisada cama, tomando la mano de Damian por encima de las sábanas.

―Duerme conmigo esta noche. ―El joven pide, su voz no es tímida, sino que suena decidida. Sus brillantes ojos esmeralda destellan ante la tenue luz de luna que pasa a través de la carpa.

― ¿Estás seguro de eso?

―Nunca había estado tan seguro. ―Wayne se inclina al frente, Dick huele a jabón y a desierto. Su cabello aún está un poco húmedo, pero la punta de su nariz está fría al tacto. Richard coloca su mano en el cuello del adolescente, su piel arde, no solo por el calor del desierto. Porque es joven y él también ha deseado más contacto que esos besos. Grayson tira de las sábanas mientras gatea, dejando que Damian se recueste en aquel lecho.

―Te amo. ―Richard admite.

―Yo sé que me amas. ―Las manos del joven comienzan con los botones abriendo la camisa blanca.

―Se supone que debes responder que también me amas. ―Dick abandona su prenda, deslizando el chaleco obscuro y la camisa de su amado. Inclinándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

― ¿Acaso no sabes ya, que te amo? Si no te amara, ¿crees que estaría aquí, contigo, en medio del desierto? ―Las uñas de Damian se clavan en su cabello, elevando su cabeza para besarlo. Atrayendo al mayor con él, separa sus piernas para darle una posición cómoda. Sus alientos calientes mezclándose en cada apasionado contacto, tirando de las partes bajas de sus ropas. Como si sus vidas dependieran de quitar esas prendas.

La piel de Damian es suave al tacto, cuidado con los mejores productos. Como la seda más cara entre sus dedos, blanda como la arcilla y ardiente como el té recién servido. Su voz melodiosa se escucha aún mejor en la calma de aquella lejana ladera. Donde no es opacada por la música de las tabernas o el rodar de los carruajes. Donde no contiene sus sonidos pues no tiene que ocultarse de nadie.

Porque están solos, finalmente. Parece que ha esperado una eternidad por ello, por poder tocarse por debajo de sus ropas, para apagar ese fuego que los ha estado consumiendo por años. Damian es rudo, quizá incrédulo clava sus uñas en la espalda de su amado, hunde sus dientes en la piel de su cuello. No solo para marcarlo como suyo, sino porque es como un sueño.

Como lo ha soñado tantas veces, cree que en cualquier momento despertará y estará en Gotham. En esa enorme habitación, con una dolorosa erección entre sus piernas y deberá regresar a la aburrida vida cotidiana. Donde solo puede conformarse con los apasionados besos que Richard le da cuando bailan. Donde su contacto más cercano es ser estrujado por su amado cuando olvida seguir el paso.

Pero ya no están en Gotham y eso no es un sueño, no porque cuando Richard tira de su cabello duele. Su piel pica y quema en los lugares donde él ha tocado. Como si sus callosas manos tuviesen ortiga, pero como si poseyeran también la cura para que la incomodidad desapareciera. Debería de hacer frío pues la noche ha caído, pero aun el más ardiente de los veranos en Gotham no se compara a eso.

Sus cuerpos presionados tan cerca, como si desearan fundirse juntos. Sus extremidades frotándose, como si bailaran. Damian no reconoce su propia voz, sollozante, ni tampoco al hombre que tiene delante. Porque Grayson siempre era sereno, calmado y recto. Porque Grayson había insistido en que no debían llevarlo más allá de los besos.

Damian llego a creer que Dick no lo deseaba, que esa era la razón para rechazarlo. Los dedos húmedos del chico mayor se mueven en su interior, mientras su boca chupa ese lugar detrás de su cuello. Quizá mintió un poco cuando dijo que solo fueron besos, a veces Richard dejaba que se frotara contra su pierna mientras lo besaba ahí. En ese sitio que erizaba su piel y lo hacía temblar. Ese lugar que hacia sus rodillas sacudirse.

―Si quieres parar dilo, no tenemos que hacerlo. ―Si Grayson pudiera verse en un espejo tampoco se reconocería. Con el rostro cubierto de sudor, el cabello revuelto y sus ojos obscurecidos por sus pupilas que intentan mirar a su amado en la obscuridad.

―Si me van a acusar por sodomita, al menos déjame cometer el crimen. ―La voz de Damian, jadeante le confirma que no solo él ha tenido esos perversos deseos. Wayne separa sus rodillas tomando la mano de Richard entre la suya, con la misma intensidad que usan al bailar. Se miran en la obscuridad, sin intenciones de retroceder. Grayson presiona la punta de su polla sobre la dilatada entrada, se inclina para unir su frente con la del joven.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―El mayor insiste, más por su propio miedo de lastimar a su amado que porque dude del juicio de este.

―Si sigues insistiendo me enojaré. ―Damian eleva su mano libre acuñando el rostro de Richard―. Te amo.

―Estabas esperando este momento. ―Grayson sonríe, dejando un corto beso en la nariz del adolescente. Las piernas de Damian se cierran sobre su cintura golpeando con sus talones la espalda de Dick. Wayne jadea, clavando sus uñas en el brazo de Richard mientras este se empuja en su interior. Despacio, sin prisas hasta que sus caderas chocan.

El mayor se detiene, besando la mejilla de Damian. Enjuagando con sus labios las lágrimas que escapan de los ojos esmeraldas del menor. Acariciando la espalda del adolescente para reconfortarlo, dejando un rastro de besos hasta su cuello. Wayne solloza, suspira y mueve su rostro atrapando la boca de su amado.

La piel ligeramente humedecida por el sudor entre sus dedos, el aliento sabor a manzanas de Damian contra su boca. Sus lenguas moviéndose juntas, haciendo chocar sus dientes, sus pechos unidos mientras sienten el corazón del otro amenazando con escapar de su tórax. Grayson sujeta la cintura de su amado, ajusta sus piernas y se balancea despacio, parsimonioso. Dejando que la voz de Wayne se ahogue en su boca.

Él es un chico rudo, Richard lo sabe. No lloraba cuando se caía del columpio o cuando debía de ponerse inyecciones. Pero aquello no debía ser una tortura, debía de sentirse bien para ambos, era su mayor muestra de afecto. Uniéndose como uno, dos latidos al mismo ritmo, dos corazones que se pertenecen.

Richard siente cuando las uñas de Damian dejan de clavarse con fuerza, cuando suben por su espalda para sostener su nuca y besarlo con desespero. Como las caderas del joven se mueven en una súplica silenciosa para que acelere. Grayson rompe el beso, que llevan largos minutos compartiendo, sus labios hinchados por el furor del contacto. Toma con su mano el pecho de Wayne tirando de las pequeñas protuberancias, causando que el juvenil cuerpo se estremezca ante el toque.

Wayne busca a tientas su polla, echando el rostro atrás. Dejando que sus piernas se separen para que su amado se ajuste, para que lo tome con fuerza. La boca de Grayson se cierra sobre su cuello, pintando una marca purpura en el frente. En una venganza silenciosa por lo que Damian hizo antes. Embiste al adolescente, sus cuerpos chocando a un ritmo diferente, en una danza nueva para ambos.

La voz del joven resonando en medio de la nada, sin acallar sus maravillosos sonidos, sin nadie más que pueda oírlos. Los muslos de Damian se sacuden y gimotea al notar el cambio. Ni sus dedos ni lo que consiguió en la mansión es como eso. Richard es cálido en su núcleo, palpitante, en cada embestida lo llena de sensaciones extrañas y es mucho mejor de lo que ha soñado.

Sus grandes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, besando la piel que se esconde bajo la ropa, estrujándolo contra su lecho y dejándolo sin aliento. ¿Por qué estaba prohibido que ellos se amasen? ¿Por qué estaba mal visto que se entregaran de esa manera? ¿Por qué solo un hombre y una mujer podían unirse a ese nivel? moviéndose al compás de la mejor pieza de música. La voz jadeante de su amado y el melodioso sonido de sus pieles al colisionar.

Al son de sus corazones golpeando en sus pechos, de los grillos afuera y del ensordecedor sonido del éxtasis estallando en sus oídos. Opacando cualquier grito o sonido que no sean ellos mismos, la música del amor y el baile del cortejo. Como lo hacen los animales en la naturaleza, como lo hacen ellos en ese momento. Lejos de la ley del hombre y ocultos de la ley de dios.

Damian clava sus dientes en el hombro de su amado, dejando que su cuerpo se tense para relajarse luego. Comprimiendo a Richard en sus entrañas, percibiendo el líquido ardiente llenar su núcleo, similar al que se derrama sobre su estómago. Ambos temblando en el remanente de su unión, se abrazan como si no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, sacudiéndose y tiritando. Jadeando al igual que después de una carrera.

―Quiero quedarme aquí y ser panadero. ―Richard susurra, estrujando a Damian entre sus brazos.

― ¿Sabes preparar pan?

―No, pero aprenderé. 


End file.
